


Loki and Glut

by Kenarrepoere



Category: Marvel (Movies), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:08:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1679306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenarrepoere/pseuds/Kenarrepoere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki kissing his first wife, the Fire Giantess Glut.</p><p>There is plenty of art and fics about Sigyn and Angrboda,<br/>but almost nothing for Glut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki and Glut

[](http://s1161.photobucket.com/user/Kenarrepoere/media/LokiandGlutKiss_zpsb78de451.jpg.html)

**Author's Note:**

> Loki and Glut belong to Marvel and Norse Mythology


End file.
